ore no nakama no fanfic!
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: ini fanfic keroyokan dari temand saya so, saya tidagg bertanggung jawab! yah. silahkan baca. tampaknya review tidak diwajibkan oleh temand saya XD jd nyante aja bos, cma baca ugag gag papa tapi FLAME sepertinya dibutuhkan jika anda mau.XD
1. Chapter 1

**Lagi-lagi~ author yang imud narsis 'laku dishinigami" cowok nan gaje' itu~ [tidak termasuk Yamamoto , Marechiyo, Kommamura, tetsuzaemon Iba, Choujiro Sasakibe =D, sisa'nya jadi simpenan gw~ wqwqwqwq] INI FANFIC TEMEN SAYAAA!!!  
AIZEN INSYAF DI DAFTAR PEMBELIAN TOKO URAHARA**

Astaga naga… Aizen insyaf? OMG! Ga kebayang bro! ni…ni…ni… ceritanya ancur mawud-mawud! Yah… ketemu lagi bersama tuan 61n_1ch1mru.43v3r he…he…he… fanfic yang ini gak nyambung banget sama cerita aslinya… ah…jan…. Baca aja deh…

**AIZEN INSYAf DAFTAR PEMBELIAN TOKO URAHARA EPISODE SHINIGAMI 1 **

Suatu hari urahara habis shopping, hah… {kurang kerjaan banget… mending nge net! }, ah.. gitu lah pokoknya… ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada anak buahnya…… hari sudah larut… jam sepuluhan urahara baru datang…. Ia lalu melihat daftar pembelian yang sudah terjual hari ini. Mh…mh…mh…

Episode shinigami

Nama|barang yang dibeli|keterangan & pesan konsumen

Tousen kacamata, lensa mata, dan akan lunas tahun depan!

Obat Mata

Gintiket umrohbey…bey… sayonara

matsumotoposter gambar Gin & divisi 10,dibayar Gin kalo dah

sulak, sapu, kamus bahasa pulang!

hollow.

izuruwig warna pink gue sekarang cewek!

hisanabantal, bed kaver, guling, heh?

selimut, piama, boneka,

kain kafan

yachirupemen karet, permen mint, lotte semua merek permen

, sugus, yupi, boom, alpenliebeaku beli!

kenpachikapal selam, 20 pistol, hwa…hwa…hwa…hwa… aku

basoka, tank, baju perang akan tambah kuat! Marie…

dan bulu landakkita perang tanpa permen!

byakuyajepit rambut, ikat rambut, oh…sakura! Gue ngefans

pohon sakura, cemara, jubah sama bunga sakura

dan piama gambar sakura

renjikucir rambut, tato one piece,merawat rambut adalah

shampoo , jel rambut, catsegalanya

rambut.

aizentiket naik hajisaya sudah insyaf!

hisagiseperangkat komputer lengkap wah… bisa chatting sama

dan baju tanpa lenganmas Gin di makkah nih!

hitsugayaes batu, es kriem, es kopyorsemua yang ada unsur es

,es teller, es buah, dan es serutnya akan kubeli!

kyourakupeci, sarung, sajadah, al-quran nanti kubayar pake barang

baju koko, dan boneka Barbiebekas! Dikirim nanao

hinamorikaos kaki panjangliat Aizen taicou ga?

retsusuntikan, perban, infus, yang lagi sakit..datanglah

gunting, obat merah, obat matakedivisi 4!

rukiabuku panduan model gaya aku mau ganti gaya rambut

rambut yang lagi trend

ukitakecat rambut warna birutolong sampe ketanganku

sedetik lagi!

yamamotoalat pencukur kumispaling lambat sampai

dan alat esekusi paling barusebelum aku mati! Uhuk2

selese deh urahara bacanya……

twang…weng…weng…weng…"hah? Tank? Alat cukur? alat esekusi? pohon cemara? Pohon sakura? Permen? KAIN KAFAN? Emang anak buahku jual yang begituan ya? Aku ga tau tuh!" guman urahara sambil memandang kertas itu lagi.

Oh… akhirnya selese juga. Aga susah nentuin apa yang dibeli dan apa pendapatnya! OMG! Aku harus berbuat sesuatu! Lari!!! { emang unyil? }. Ya… akan ada chapter duanya… judulnya hampir sama… Cuma aizennya diganti! Terus bukan edisi shinigami… mungkin edisi manusia, atau edisi musuh soul society? Tebak aja sendiri! Tapi mungkin bukan fanfic setelah ini! Aku mau bikin yang berbeda! Judulnya hueco mundo idol! Sayonara!


	2. Hueco Mundo Idol ?

**Yapp~ ini fanfic temand saya juga! Yah, dya gag bsa publish! Tp saya dapet untung =D jumlah story saya bakalan nambah XD!! Hho~ saya tag brtanggung jawab atas kesalah nama baik sikap baik judul baik semuanya baik .. baik.. SAYA CHEN YANG MENJELMA SEBAGE CEWEK REN ICHIMOKU [?] TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!! CUMA NUMPANG PUBLISH!!**

Loha…loha…loha… fanfic ke tujuh [? Serius?? Yg dipublish baru 1] ku yang aneh sekali! Semuanya di culik Aizen! Untuk keluar dari ini, mereka harus menang lomba nyanyi… hwooo…..

HUECO MUNDO IDOL

"hwa…hwa…hwa…! Selamat datang pada acara hueco mundo idol! Dimana akan dilakukan tiga babak! Jurinya my taicou and Gin taicho nih… mari kita buka dengan membaca basmalah! (halah) wakil-wakil presiden hueco mundo, bisa minta tanda tangannya tuh! Pemenangnya hanya ada satu orang! Hadiahnya adalah liburan ke bali… sekolah di austarali, digaji seratus rupiah per tahun, dan keluar dari hueco mundo selama sehari!", kata Hisagi

"yo bro! yang ga betah di sini silahkan mendaftar! Tapi dengan syarat harus mahir nyanyi, pekerjaan tetap, digaji seribu rupiah per tahun, minum teh tiap pagi (emang Aizen), umur minimal diatas dua puluh ribu tahun, pernah keluar negeri, suka ngenet, suka chatting, punya friendster, dan email, punya seribu macam lagu bleach, ngefans sama gue, suka orang-orang bleach, berakal sehat, berdosa, mempunyai kekuatan, dan ya… apa lah…!", jelas kira

"bumi gonjang-ganjing! eh… nggak! Salah! Ngefans nya tu sama gue! Paling gak sama bos gue! Si buta keparat itu!", marah hisagi

ih…ih…ih… najis gitu… sapa studi ngefans orang pamer ketiak kaya lo! Pusing tujuh keliling, muntah darah tujuh hari tujuh malem, pingsan kelelep-kelelep di air keruh… sembah sujud pada Gin {halah!} ! Gue gak akan sudi ngefans sama lo deh! Dijamin ketaatannya. gak bakalan ada yang mau sama lo !", kata kira

bruuuk………… suara kira pingsan di bauin bau ketiaknya hisagi.

"baiklah saudara… mari kita lihat audisi seri pertama ini", ajak hisagi

diruang audisis

Gin mempersilahkan pesertanya memperkenalkan diri

" namaku jelas-jelas soi fong!"

"namamu sapa?!", tanya Tousen

"soi fong!"

"sapa?!"

"soi fong bego! Kamu dah buta, karang tambah tuli! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti?", marah Gin

"eh… lo ngece banget sih!", bentak Tousen

"ayo mulai!", suruh Gin pada soi fong sambil menaikkan kakinya ke meja juri

"woi… senpai…kakinya……", kata soi fong

"terserah gue donk!"

"**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de…**"

"lho… kok malah nyanyi lagunya yui to?"

"terah gue donk!"

tak lama…" maaf…kamu benar-benar gagal! Suara ancur! liriknya ga karuan", kata Gin tenang

peserta lain masuk…

"gagal… selanjutnya"

"gagal… selanjutnya"

"gagal… selanjutnya"

"gagal… selanjutnya"

"gagal… selanjutnya"

"gagal… selanjutnya"

lalu Tousen bilang……… " napa to Gin… perasaan ga ada yang lolos… "

"ada suatu cara biar bisa lolos tahu! Dan itu rahasia!" audisi dilanjutkan. Hitsugaya masuk

"namaku bla…bla…bla… aku mulai ya…"

"emh.."

"**Doko e yukitai? Nan ni naritai?.....**"

"lho… tu kan fuyu no hanabi… yang nyanyi gue ma Rangiku! Diajarin sama sapa lo?"

"ya sama pacar lo lah… di kantor tu suka nyanyi2 sendiri tuh ditinggal lo! Malah tiap pagi… gue minum teh sampe keselek ga bisa napas…… muntah…muntah…"

tak lama…" kamu lulus hit!", kata Gin

"yes…yes…yes…", kata hitsugaya yang saking gembiranya sampe break dance

selanjutnya Rangiku…

"Rangiku…… kamu ga usah nyanyi dah lulus kok… nanti keluar dari sininya sama aku aja ya!", kata Gin

"iya…iya…"jawabnya

"dasar… lemah sama pacar….", ledek Tousen

selenjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya…… pesertanya ga masuk-masuk… da keributan diluar… Gin dah capek pengen pulang… ia marah dan membuka pintu masuk ruang audisinya… duer… Gin jatoh… kira sama hisagi rebutan masuk ruang audisi… Gin dah marah… walau tetap senyum…

"eh… lo kalian berdua mau ngapa toh… host nya kok malah mau audisi juga?"

"eh gue duluan… dasar pamer ketiak…!"

**pelecehan kira… by: hisagi**

"**eh… enak aja… gue duluan dasar shinigami jadi-jadian setengah hollow setengah manusia, setengah tumbuhan, setengah hewan, setengah buah, setengah sayur, setengah mamalia, setengah herbifora, setengah omnifora, setengah karnifora, setengah menos, setengah siluman, setengah ikan, setengah sapi, setengah kambing, setengah monyet, setengah gurita, bukan shinigami deng, bikin orang muntah. Gue kasih tahu ya… rambut lo tu nyolok mata… rambut lo tu yang bikin my taicou buta! Dasar tak punya adat, akhlak, iman, ilmu, sopan santun, gr an, gaptek, cupu, culun, caper, minder ran, telmi, plinplan, cumi {Cuma mincem }, cumi { Cuma minta }, cumi { cukup miris }, cumi { Cuma mimpi }, cumi { cuca mingkem }, ih makhluk tuhan paling menyedihkan , menakutkan, setengah-setengah, memperihatinkan, menjijikkan, dan terabaikan didunia…puih…cuih…buih…kuih…uih…ih…hh…! Dasar katro, wong dneso, cadul, cemen, tak sobek-sebek!**"

**pelecehan hisagi by: kira**

**kamu itu ya… orang yang tak punya sopan santun, kasih sayang, cinta, perawatan diri, setengah-setengah. Habis gitu… brengsek lagi… n~deso! Tak mengerti yang namanya kota lagi. Ga bisa pake motor, mobil. Orangnya gila, sinting, gendeng, miring, ga waras, kurang waras, gokil, punya penyakit jiwa. Suara juga cempreng! Makluk jadi-jadian setengah kecoa, kucing, anjing, tikus, babi, simpanse, gorilla, orang utan, ikan teri, katak, monyet, bebek, mentok. Dulunya tinggal disawah, selokan, sampah, kotoran. Menjijikkan. Sukanya kaya preman gitu! Tatoan lagi. Orang yang benar-benar berdosa! Makhluk yang paling dikecilkan dan……………", henti kira**

"dan apa? Kehabisan kata-kata mas?"", ledek hisagi

"**dan bajingan, idiot, bodoh, brengsek, kurang ajar, keparat, bedebah, bejat, oon, geblek, sedeng, cengeng!**"

pemenangnya adalah hisagi! Pelecehan kira tak berhasil mengalahkan kata-kata hisagi. Seri satu lomba mereka selese!

"Cuma segitu… aku bisa lebih panjang lagi… kamu itu ya…!"

"cukup! Dasar bejat!", marah Gin

Gin yang dah beneran marah manggil security " security!"

Datang lah dua orang cewek bernama chen izuru dan Amanda ichimaru. Chen adalah adik kira dan Amanda adalah adik ichimaru. Mereka adalah penerus divis9i tiga… tapi kok masuknya divisi 14? Lho… mang ada yach?**Duer…dwar.. j~deer, gubraaksss gedebag, gedebug, prang, bruk, dung, pyar, braak, pur, cur…** ampun deh… pertarungan tak bisa dihentikan. Dua satpam itu pusing tujuh keliling dah ngerah pluus gajinya dipotong sama Gin { jahat sama adek sendiri }.

"ya… waes…waes… diem! Suit wae…suit wae…!", suruh Gin yang dah kewalahan

"syaisyoaku cainkenpo!", suit mereka berdua

"yess…yess…yess…", teriak ala Aizen saat tampil di RMB yang lagi dipeke kira

"akhirnya…… eh… lo! Cepetan masuk… gue dah mau pulang… mau nggenet nih!", seru Tousen

"eh… sen… lo tuh jangan sok deh… gimana lo mo ngenet coba… lo juga ga tau to… gambar lo di internet kayak gimana? Lo juga ga tau to… gambar gue ma zen-zen tu kaya gimana? Tapi internet tu keterlaluan banget deh… masa mata gue dilihatin coba!", keluh Gin

" itu mah namanya nasib! Pasrah aja…… internet tu luas… hanya orang yang beriman yang tidak marah sama yang begituan……… ", balas Tousen

"cih… o… iya dong…. Gue kan berdosa! Huz!…"

"hoi…… jadi ga audisinya… malah debad sendiri!", tentang kira

"oe… kita lanjutkan…. Langsung nyanyi aja kamu…!"

"**dareka boku to asonde kure hen?**

**aki akishite shou mo nai waru fuzakeshite shimai sou ya**

**chouchou chouchou mitsu no ari ka oshietaro ka**

**amai mitsu soretomo nigai mitsu dochira demo osuki na hou e**

**ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite**

**anata-sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no Wabisuke**

**chuuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara**

**doko made mo doko made mo tsuike iku susumu michi gin iro no michi"**

"buset da… tu kan lagu bagianku sama kamu pas manggung RMB kan?"

"ya…ya…ya… mang napa? Ga boleh?"

"gak!"

"lulus pa gak?"

"lulus sih… panggil tu si hisagi…"

hisagi pun masuk… ia nyanyi asterisk bumi gonjang-ganjing, bumi bergoyang, eh salah… yang bergoyang itu hueco mundo! Buset da! Suara hisagi cempreng sama kayak yang dikatakan kira! Telinga Gin berdarah… ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dan keluar dari ruang audisi. Sementara Tousen, masih tenang-tenangnya didalam ruangan! Maklum… dia da budek! Kameramennya aja sampe mati ga tahan dengarin suara hisagi. Walau begitu kok hisagi lulus! Itu Cuma berkat Tousen tuh… sayang sama anak buah! ya ala… aku aja gak bisa ngikutin lagunya… tapi mereka berdua lolos… peserta masih banyak diluar ruangan audisi. Satu orang peserta masuk lagi…

ia adalah

"loh… zen… kamu mau keluar dari sini juga to?", tanya Gin

"iya… gue ga betah sama wakil presiden kurang ajar kayak kamu…"

" ember… gue emang kurang ajar! Oh iya… hanya orang yang beriman yang bisa lulus tuh!"

"ah… biar…… walau aku orang yang berdosa…"

"zen… kamu ga nyadar ya… dosamu tuh sudah bertumpuk. Sepuluh ribu amal kebaikan tak akan bisa menghapusnya deh!", kata Tousen

"lo ngece banget sih… gue sttreeesss bego!"

"kamu mau insyaf zen? Terserah lah… tapi satu yang bisa kukatakan… kamu langsung ga lulus!"

"kenapa?"'

" kamu tau diri donk! Suaramu tuh ancur… paling jelek… bahkan lebih jelek dari suaranya Tousen! Kaca kantorku tu pecah semua tahu… gue streesss mikirnya… begitu suaramu masuk telinga… kepalaku mau pecah!", kesal Gin

"tu kan… dah kurang ajar gitu…! Aku keluar… mau ngelamar tempat kerja tempat lain aja…!", kesal Aizen…

"bye…bye… istanamu buat aku sama Rangiku ya!", seru Gin…

jam sembilan malam… peserta akhirnya habis… yang lulus Cuma lima belas orang. Mereka adalah…hitsugaya, kira, hisagi, byakuya, renji, kenpachi, ikkaku, ukitake, ishida, inoue, hinamori, rukia, retsu, isane, dan urahara.

"yah… demikian lah… pengumumannnya… syarat untuk bisa maju ke audisi selanjutnya adalah menyanyikan lagu yang berhubungan dengan aku, Rangiku, dan dibivisi tiga lah… dan harus berdosa! Ha…ha…ha…"

"dasar… mementingkan diri sendiri!", bentak hisagi dan kira

"ya sudah…. Kami tutup dulu… sampe jdumpa!!!!!!

FIN

Akhirnya selese deh… capek banget mikirin pelecehannya hisagi sama kira…. Saling debadsendiri… tapi kok yang menang hisagi ya? Perasaan kata-katanya lebih menggigit punya kira deh! Jangan ditiru ya…! Mungkin hueco mundo idolnya Cuma ini! Yang bekin juga kesel tahu! Sayonara!


	3. Marathon Boongan lha terus apa?

**Okeh"~ ini fanfic buatan temen saya XP so, klo ada kesalahan baik kesalahan fisik [muke lu itu Yurr!!] baik mental [dasar keperibadian 2!!] saya nggak bertanggung jawab sekecil-kecilnya, justru saya mau mencacah" dirinya seperti ending School Days itu lo! =X hhe^^~ bercanda, tp bias juga saya tebas tuh orang XP~ yaudah deh, bgi kalian yg baja dijamin nangis" nyeseL –dihajar Yurna-, dijamin nggak ngereview –dendam XD-~ ah udah ah~ masa bodo!! XP**

~ThE BeSt oF FaNfIc~

~Gin Ichimaru PrEsEnTs~

~RaNdOm fErSIoN~

~MarAtHoN gdUbRaKz… GdEbUgGzZz…~

~ FiRsT FaNfIc ~

~StOrY By: tAIcOu oF DiViSiOn 3~

~sOnG By: Gin Ichimaru n ThE GEnK ~

~rAtIng: SeMuA OrAnG YaNg mEmPUnYaI GaNgGuAn JIwA SePeRtI AuThOr! TEruTaMa yAnG MeMpUnYaI sEnYuM KhUsUs~

~PaIrInG: BuAnYaK BuAnGeT! GUe gA MaU NyEbUtIn sAtU-SaTu! tApI PeRaSaAn CUmA 3 tu~

~BlEaCh By: TiTe kUbO~

AuThOr: Gin Ichimaru StReEsS! JuDuLnYa rAnDoM TuH! Sumpe! Ga ada ide!

Gin Ichimaru cRaZy, SiNtInG, gEnDeNg, MiRiNG, sEdenG, gA WaRas, hIpERaKtIf, bagaikan setan yang selalu tersenyum dikuburan malam-malam pukul 12 malam tepat. Meringis-ringis hingga membuat semua hantu histeris.

ToPiK:kErAnDoMaN-KeRaNdOmAn yAng rAnDoM

WaRnInG:Ada yang tidak cocok untuk anda KoNsUmsI!

PeRhAtIaN!bAcA LaGu bErIkUT sERtA mAkSuDnYa!

**TIDAK PATUT DIKONSUMSI! MENGANDUNG ZAT BERACUN! 20% MERCURI, 20% MELAMIN, 20% GANJA, 20% FORMALIN, DAN 20% ZAT TAK DIKENAL!**

Mh…. Kakak…kakak… emang gue masih anak-anaK??? Ada makanan yang tidak pastas untuk anda konsumsi. Tapi kalo mau melakukannya… silahkan aja dan wajib didepan author alias saya sendiri. Bahasa ga sopan yang dilahirkan pada tahun 3333 ( hoh?) in my clazz…. Para orang-orang sinting, lebih tepoatnya ALDi yAnG CiNtA sAmA BuNgA ( cewek… sahabat gue kelas tiga), gALiH YaNg sElAlU mMeMiKiRkAn HaL MeSuM, sekaligus anak buahnya tu… amu gu sebutin satu-satu?…. Selalu ngomongin ini….. dibawah lirik adalah artinya….

-

-

Naik-naik dipuncak gunung

_A~ eek-eek dipuncak gunung_2x

Tinggi-tinggi sekali

_A~Kumpulan eeknya tinggi bUanget…._

Kiri-kanan… kulihat saja… banyak naik-naiknya….

_A~Kiri-kanan kulihat saja… banayk eek-eeknya…_

SUDAH KUBILANG INI TAK LAYAK DIKONSUMSI!

-

MULAI CERITA….

Gin sudah muak dengan Aizen. Ia akan kembali ke seireitei dan langsung dijabatkan jadi ketua divisi tiga lagi… saat Gin mau kabur… Aizen mencegatnya…

"zen! jangan halangin gue… gue mau balik ke Rangiku-CHAN!" (Gin )

"ga boleh… lo anak buah gue!" (Aizen)

"SETAN LO!" (Gin )

"LO YANG SETAN! MERINGIS TERUS! BIKIN GUE IKUTAN MERINGIS + MENANGIS + HISTERIS!"(Aizen)

"oye? Gue baru tau tu! Minggat lo!" (Gin )

"GA! LO GA BOLEH PERGI SE IJIN GUE!"(Aizen)

"wee???? Kenapa HE? Lo kan masih punya para espada yang setia, kuat, gagah, dan sexy itu! Ngapa lo halangin gue? Lo bisa angkat ulquiorra ato grimmjow ATO YAMMI ATO YANG LAINNYA jadi pengganti gue kok!" (Gin )

"lo…lo… beneran mau minggat?lo… dulu lo wakil gue lo!"(Aizen)

"truzzz kenapa? Minggat lo dari jalan gue!" (Gin )

"oke…. Setelah kamu berhasil kalahin gue lari marathon besok!"(Aizen)

"oke… gue berani! Pingsut!" (Gin ) sambil mengeluarkan gunting dan Aizen batu betulan

"mau menang dari ku? Terlalu dini bagimu!" (Aizen) –sambil ngakak jingkrak-jingkrak!-

"besok!"(Aizen)

"ia besok bego! (Gin ) –sambil marah-

-

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Para shinigami-shinigami soul society pada ikutan nonton… matsu ngorakin Gin bener-bener. Hampir semuanya memihak pada Gin! Sementara Aizen… ga ada yang nyorakin. **Cuma espadah-espadah, espadang-espadang (rumah makan padang sekalian!), esblewah-esblewah, es teller-es teller, es serut-es serut ( **wah itusih makanannya author dikantin**), es jeruk, es batu, es krim, es kopyor, es buah, dan es-es lainnya (** yang sangat digemari hitsugaya sebagai dewa es, raja salju, dewi Yuki, malaikat yang membuat Yuki ga furu, juragan ice cream, komandan es krim, pemilik pabrik es krim dan sejenisnya…) **yang cebol, kuntet, bloon, oon, N~DESO, gaptek, culun, cupu, caper, gr-ran, telmi, plinplan, cumi, belagu, takber akhlak, tak ber iman, tak ber ilmu, bodoh, idiot, cadul, sinting, kurang ajar, brengsek, cengeng, keparat, kampret, banjingan, tolol, memprihatinkan, menjijikkan, dan terabaikan didunia yang mau-maunya dukung Aizen! ** Mendingan dukung Gin!

Mereka berdua sudah siap digaris depan. Gin memakai baju shinigami asli yang lengannya diplinting kayak hisagi n Tousen gitu (wa…ketularan). Sedangkan Aizen… ia memakai baju hueco mundo yang super putih karna pemutih murahan! We!

Gue jelasin dulu… ini rute maratonnya ngawur. Bukannya di jalan raya tapi harus muterin las no chees 30 kali, muterin kandang banteng, lewat gunung, nyebrang sungai, ngelompatin TPA, truzzz lewat kuburan pada waktu tengah malam. Namun… kuburan yang satu ini model kuburan Indonesia. Sekaligus hantu-hantunya… baru garis finisnya di soul society. Jarak semuanya adalah 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 km. Author sendiri belom pernah lari segitu jaraknya. Lari 1 km aja kayaknya ga pernah.

Nah kembali ke laptop, ee… salah… kekomputer… lebih tepatnya fanficku! PPPPRRRRRIIIITTT…

Suara peluit berbunyi ( kenapa ga pestol ajah? N~DESO nih….) yang menandakan lomba dimulai…. Siutt….. secepat kilat…lat…lat…lat… bagaikan meyambar pohon beringin yang lebat… Gin menyalib Aizen diurutan pertama dan Tousen diurutan kedua… j~deer… klimis Aizen kepotong… Aizen langsung ngamuk bukan main… tapi amukannya malah kelempar ke Tousen. Tousen yang da buta… tambah budek plus bisu gara-gara dihantam Aizen. Aizen yang salah sasaran sembah sujud sama Tousen yang anak buahnya.

Aizen di pidak-pidak dihantam, di hajar habis-habisan sama Tousen. Kurang ajarlo! Ditonjoklah dia… dibanting, dilempar, ditampar, disambit, dicubit, dicekek, dijewer, disablek, di gigit, dijambak, de el el berulang kali. Kira-kira satu jenis tiga puluh kali. Jadi kira-kira 30x13=390 kali!.. yachiru MALAH teriak-teriak… woi… ada smekdon! Smekdon! Aizen **buabuak beuleur**… wadooowww…… dah ketinggalan 3O METER ( maksudnya 30 km ) sama Gin, paniknya.

Iapun segera berdiri dan berlari. Sssiiiuuuttt… dengan cepat kilat pluuss kekuatan penuh Aizen ngejar Gin. Tiga jam kemudian… akhirnya Aizen mengejar Gin yang udah selesai muterin las no chees dengan tenangnya. Tanpa keringan, kesal, lelah, pegal, kecetet, semutan, dan semuanya…. Aizen aja dah jatuh bangun kepala ketiban batu…

_AUTHOR: sekarang gue tanya? Apa bedanya semut dan manusia?_

_Jawabannnya… kalo manusia bisa kesemutan… kalo semut ga bisa kemanusiaan! Pertanyaannya random juga tuh!_

Kembali ke fanfic! Sekarang… muterin kandang banteng! Bantengnya lagi dilepas lagi… ah… itu bukan apa-apa buat Gin… Gin lari santai didepan banteng itu… Aizen yang melihat Gin begitu dengan tenangnya nyelonong… gedebag… aaauuuu… bokong Aizen diseruduk dan nancep ditanduk pluzz dibawa lari-lari sibanteng sepanjang 300 meter! Para espada ketawa cekikian sambil menutup mulutnya ( biar ga dimarahin), mengeluarkan air mata ketawa, sakit perut keran ketawa, ada juga yang mengeluarkan lidah mereka. Bokong Aizen luka tida lobang (banteng dihueco mundo punya tiga tanduk)! Yachiru lompat-lompat sambil bilang… berdarah tiga lobang! Berdarah tiga lobang! Ga mutu…!

Setelah tiga belas menit diobatin unohana, Aizen jalan lagi… dang…ding…dung… Aizen nabrak banci, nabrak tembok, nabrak pohon sampe giginya rontok semua! Tapi karena pengorbanannya itu, Aizen berhasil menyusul Gin di gunung. **HHHIIIIIII!!!!!!.....Naik..naik BANYAK!!!!!!!** dimana-mana. Aizen ada dibelakang persis Gin. Gin melompati gunung naik pertama. Aizen yang ga siap loncat kesandung . mukanya remuk tenggelem di tumpukan naik baru yang lembek… yack!

tanpa basa basi… Aizen langsung berdiri dan lari…. Ia berhasil nyusul Gin setelah tenggelam, kesandung, kepleset, truz jatuh ditumpukan naik sebanyak 333 kali. Pluzz…. Kecetet, melamun, semutan, pegal-pegal, cacingan, kutuan, kesakitan, kedorong orang, ketarik pohon yang mengakibatkannya jatuh kekumpulan naik-naik anjing, kucing, babi, sapi, ayam, kerbo, manusia, shinigami, de el el yang jumlahnya hingga tiga kali lipatnya jumlah sebelumnya… coba bayangin… gimana nasip orang yang awalnya **cakep** (**perasaan enggak tuh!**), **anggun (apa lagi ini), wangi melati (hue? Emang mau nikah?), mempunyai klimis, berbaju putih, kini…. JADI JELEK BUUUAAANGGGGEEEETTTTT………..GA ANGGUN, BAU NAIK! GA PUNYA KLIMIS, BERBAJU COKELAT WARNA NAIK… Kena EPILEPSI, SRTOKEDE, DIABET, KENCING MANIS, RABIES, MUNTAH DARAH, MIMISAN, DE EL EL!**

Mereka turun gunung dan kini melewati sungai… Gin berhenti di pinggir sungai. Aizen ikut-ikutan. Tweng…tweng…tweng…tweng... sungai ber kepiting raksasa, berbuaya, berikan gurame , ikan piranha (tambahin hiu sekalian) dan tanpa dasar. Aizen melihat Gin. Gin mundur dari sungai dan ancang-ancang. Aizen ikut-ikutan gaya Gin. Tanpa piker panjang… Aizen lari kesungai sebelum Gin melakukannya. Crak…crikkk…cruk… uuuuaaaaaaa! Aizen teriak kegigit hewan-hewan ngeriin tadi. Gin hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan lompat melewati sungai. **Bruukk… mendarat dengan mulusnya…..** **SEMULUS KULITNYA….SEMULUS SENYUMNYA…SEMULUS CEWEKNYA…SEMULUS TAKDIRNYA…** Aizen hanya melongo… dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari hewan-hewan ganas itu.

_AUTHOR: sekarang panggil Aizen mr. jeplak. Karena suka tiruin Gin!_

"EH… Ichimaru! TUNGGUIN GUE! DASAR KAMPRET LU! BANJINGAN LU! BRENGSEK LU! KURANG AJAR LU! GOBLOK LU! GEBLEK LU! GILA LO! SINTING LO! CRAZY LO! GENDENG LO! SEDENG LO! MIRING LO! GA WARAS LO! NINGGALIN ATASANNYA SENDIRIAN! ", EJEK PLUS MARAH Aizen

Aizen setengah mati melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman hollow ( wadaw? Ga salah tuh?). blom lagi nyeberangnya! Aizen kan selalu dapat nilai merah dipelajaran olah raga! Weck?

_AutHoR: Emang di shinigami academi ada pelajaran olah raga? Mungkin ada kali ya! Sejak yamamoto meninggal! Emang dah meninggal? Blom kali! Tapi kudoain secepatnya!_

mr. jeplak akhirnya lepas dari mulut buaya pindah cengkeraman harimau. Yah… tapi akhirnya selamattuh! Walau harus mengdapat perawatan selama tiga setengah jam… selesai diobati… dia langsung ngebut bukan main. Tapi curangnya ia pake mesin jet…. Namu…. Walau ia memakai mesin jet….**Duer…dwar.. j~deer, gubraaksss gedebag, gedebug, prang, bruk, dung, pyar, braak, pur, cur… ** mr. jeplak kehilangan kendali dan masuk kemulut harimau, keluar dari anus harimau, nabrak pohon beringin, nabrak las no chees, nabrak naik, nabrak tembok, masuk kali, masuk selokan, kecemplung didanau, dan akhirnya…. Bensin jetnya habis saat ketemu Gin didepan TPA. Saat itu, Gin lagi istirahat minum-minum. Yaudah… Aizen yang udah setengah mati terbang sembarang arah ikut istirahat juga!

Gin berdiri lagi dan melanjutkan marathon ( emang ada ya… marathon yang pake istirahat ditengah jalan?). Aizen pun ikut berdiri. Gin masuk ke pintu masuk TPA. mr. jeplak ikut! Kini mr. jeplak melihat aksi Gin dulu baru melakukan sesuatu. Gin mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia memanjat bangunan yang lebih tinggi bagaikan ninja yang memanjat pohon dengan gesit…sit…sit…sit… . mr. jeplak Cuma melongo dan memasang tanda tanaya dipirannya. Sementara Gin… Gin ada dipuncak bangunan tertinggi yang ada disitu. mr. jeplak masih sempet-sempetnya melongo. Gin sendiri melihat jauh ketumpukan-tumpukan sampah yang berlimpah. Ichi, ni, san guman Gin. Ia pun melompat salto melewati tumpukan-tumpukan sampah jelek di TPA yang bagaikan hutan lebat tanpa ujung tanpa dasar. Gedebugzzz…. Gin jatuh di ujung TPA yang sekaligus jalan menuju kuburan dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Apa punggungnya tak retak? Oh ternyata tidak saudara… ia berdiri dan membersihkan punggungnya kemudian cabut!!!!!! AIZEN MENJATUHKAN RAHANG BAWAHNYA, KEDUA MATANYA, DAN KEDUA TANGANNYA KE TANAH. LEBIH TEPATNYA SAMPAH!

Tak lama setelah Gin tak terlihat lagi dari tempat mr. jeplak, mr. jeplak mencoba apa yang tadi dilakukan Gin (tuh kan beneran mr. jeplak). mr. jeplak sukses naik (waduh) ke atas bangunan tinggi yang tadi dipanjat Gin. mr. jeplak kemudian mulai mencoba salto super indah Gin tadi ( oh…iya… indah sekali ).

Saat mr. jeplak mencobanya… nguing… ia berhasil salto… tapi… ada tapinya… mr. jeplak sukses tenggelam di lautan sampah basah dengan bau busuk yang menyengat dan lalat-lalat raksasa. mr. jeplak juga sukses gag berhasil ngelompatin TPA (sama ajah kali!).

mr. jeplak butuh tiga belas menit untuk melepaskan diri dari tumpukan monster sampah-sampah itu! Yack… badan Aizen sudah benar-benar kotor, bau naik, habis gitu tambah dirubungin 3000 lalAt lagi. Ampun deh!YAUDAH… mau apa lagi? Aizen hanya bisa melanjutkan marathon. Aizen lalu menemukan sebuah sepeda motor yang ga kepake. Yaudah… ia pake tu sepeda motor eh… salah harley deng! Keren! Ngoooengggg…. Dengan kecepatan 300 km perjam (waduh) Aizen sampai kuburan . Saat itu pula ia menemukan gin sudah selesai melewati kuburan sepanjang tiga km itu.

Aizen menghentikan motor harleynya. Kemudian mulai masuk ke gerbang kuburan yang super serem n sangar. Buk… karna di hueco malam terus jadi ya… Aizen kesandung batu nisan tanpa nama (huuaa… misteri film horor yang judulnya film horor !) Aizen dah merinding duluan. Saat ia berjalan lagi, ada yang memegang bahunya. Aizen manghadap kebelakang huaaa…. Kunti!

_AuThOr: cut duluya… author punya lagu nih! Pake irama potong bebek angsa! Karanganku sendiri lo! Tanpa mencontek!_

_Pocong tuyul kunti_

_Tuyul dikwali_

_Kunti minta dansa_

_Dansa tiga kali_

_Pocong kekiri_

_Kunti kekanan_

_La…la…la…la….la….la…la….la….la…gubrakzzz…!!!!_

Aizen melihat kunti dengan mata merahnya mau nyekek Aizen! Aizen LANGSUNG menjauhkan diri. Tapi langsung nabark orang. Siapakah gerangan? mr. jeplak melihat keblakang. Hua pocong! mr. jeplak lari kearah yang lain….. habis itu nabark orang lagi. Siapa yang ini? Wah suster nyesot! Celana mr. jeplak di plotroking hingga copot dan kini tinggal booxeer duang! mr. jeplak langsung lari lagi….

Lehernya digigit… ha…. Fampir….! mr. jeplak berlari keseorang wanita yang punggungnya bolong…. Weee….. sunder bolong! mr. jeplak jatuh dan ngesot-ngesot kepinggir. Tapi ngesotnya berhenti saat ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu bilang hai…. mr. jeplak menghadap kebelakang… ia melihat orang itu dari bawah keatas….

Twang…twang…twang…. Kepalanya ada dibawah… hue pastor jeruk purut! mr. jeplak ngesot kearah yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah kaki raksasa. mr. jeplak melihat kelangit. Weee…… menos grande! mr. jeplak berdiri dan kesandung. Ia melihat kedepan…. BUUUSEEETTTT…… kenpachi. Kenpachi lagi nyengir meringis aneh bagaikan setan . mr. jeplak lari lagi dan akhirnya terpojok. Disampingnya ada nisan bertuliskan Aizen sousuke. mr. jeplak teriak histeris pluzzz keringat dingin. Habis gitu dideketin sama hantu-hantu tadi lagi… mr. jeplak siap diserang. Dan……. Smekdon! mr. jeplak sukses **buabuak beuleur ! ** mr. jeplak Cuma bisa ngengir kesakitan. Kenpachi sendiri belom nyerang mr. jeplak. Kenpachi berdiri…. N siap nyerang Aizen dengan zanpakutounya yang dah bobrok! mr. jeplak tambah nyengir ketawa iblis untuk menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit. Kenpachi mendekat. mr. jeplak mencoba kabur… hua…. mr. jeplak lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kuburan tanpa celananya. Waduh…

Sekarang… menurut anda… apakah mr. jeplak bisa nyelip Gin? Menang dari Gin? Mengalahkan Gin? Kupikir…… pasti nggak… yaiyalah…. Emang gue mau gue dikalahkan! Kembali ke fanfic. Aizen berjalan gotai… tapi ia malah ketemu Gin ditengah jalan yang lagi istirahat.

"ngapa lo disitu?"

"ya istirahat lah! Gue capek tau! Naik turun gunung! Pake salto lagi…."

"hue? Lo capek? HHHUUUUEEEEAAAHAHHHAAAAAA!"

"GUE DULUAN DULU! COBA KALO LO BISA NYELIP GUE!", kata mr. jeplak langsung lari gesit tanpa titik. Sedangkan Gin… ia masih diam ditempat sambil menguap ngantuk.

Tiga jam kemudian, mr. jeplak sampai disuatu daerah yang terang. Wooooeeee…. Berarti mr. jeplak sudah tiba didaerah soul society. Wuhi…. Ia ngengir gembira. Didekatnya ada papan bertulis " 3km lagi finis bo!". mr. jeplak langsung lari tanpa titik tapi pake koma berjaga-jaga agar Gin tak mungkin menyususulnya.

Weh…. 90 meter sebelum finis ( itu jarak yang lumayan pendek buat author lo! Habisnya… sering lari-lari dari kelasku yang ada dilantai dua gedung baru timur ke kantin ato ke gedung barat lantai tiga. Jaraknya kira-kira tiga ratus meter tuh! Ah masa?) mr. jeplak melihat Gin berlari didepannya. mr. jeplak menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, kedua matanya, dan kedua tangannya ketanah. Diseret-serettuh sambil lari. mr. jeplak ngebut bukan main. Kecepatan 3 km per jam (wah itu sih lambat! Masalahnya.. tinggal itu tenaganya!).

san, ni, ichi….. Gin memasuki finis dengan waktu tiga hari tiga malam dengan istirahat tiga kali, dan minum 3x! teriak host yaitu kira, wakil terbaik, tercakep, terkeren, terpenting, terpintar, terhebat, terteladan, terajin, tercantik, tergokil, termanis, terimut, de el el di divisi tiga dibawah kapten!

Gin yang udah nabrak tali finis berwarna putih itu langsung ngos-ngosan hampir pingsan! Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Orang-orang mendekatinya…… apalagi Matsumoto yang memberinya dukungan 3000% Rangiku langsung memeluk Gin erat-erat sampe muka Gin pluzz matanya merah karena ga bisa napas ( perasaan matanya Gin emang dah merah deh…! Iritasi ringan!)

"kamu cool deh… aishiteru!", ucap Rangiku sambil menurangi kekuatan pelukannya pada Gin agar asmanya Gin ga kambuh ( punya asma ya?)

"I love you to!", ucap Gin balik ( bilangnya pake bahasa jepang kok dijawab pake bahasa inggris?)

Rangiku mendekatkan bibirnya pada Gin… ( huaa…. Tertulis sendiri! Entah dari mana…. Dari mana-mana. Kya… pikiran kotor tak bermoral tak beriman! Author kehilngan kendali! Strees! Hua…. Masuk….. pengen muntah! Ga bisa tidur! jadi ga konsen! Untuk melepasnya… teriak yang keras! Walau dirumahku sekarang jam setengah dua belas tepat pat…pat…. Suer!) Gin membalasnya…. Saat jarak bibir mereka Cuma 3 mm…. ( tarik napas dalam-dalam… keluarkan!)

"hei kalian! Jangan bermesraan ditempat umum!", marah hitsu

"iya…. Nanti kita ikutan lo!", ledek hinamori

ginran hanya mengangguk dengan wajah aneh masing-masing. Tiga puluh menit kemudian… Aizen tiba digaris finis dengan sekarat! Wah….

Author:Tiga DETIK lagi mau meninggal! Siapkan pemakaman! Kain kafan! Rumah duka, de el el

Aizen: gue blom mati oon!

Author: gue oon ya? Perasaan lebih dari itu tu!

Back to fanfic

"Ichimaru! Nape lo bisa nyampe duluan tanpa nyelip gue?"(Aizen)

"kekuatan spiritual yang berlebihan? mungkin!" (Gin )-sambil nyengir-

"lo…. Dasar curang lo!"(Aizen)

"so? lo sendiri… pake jet n harley dafitson!" (Gin )

" lo…lo… kuntet lo…. Cebol lo!" (Aizen)

"itu sih… panggilannnya hitsu taicou khan? Kenapa dilempar ke gue? Tinggi gue 185! ", ejek Gin kehitsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orangnya. Mata hitsu mengeluarkan api…. Harusnya es donk!

"lo…lo…. Brengsek lo! Kampret lo!"(Aizen)

"so?…. lo…Ngaca donk!" (Gin )

"gimana mau ngaca coba… kacanya selalu pecah begitu lihat dia, nyium baunya dia, denger suaranya dia!", ejek ukitake

"yup! Dia kan kotor, bau naik, giginya rontok, suaranya cempreng lagi!", lanjut byakuya yang lagi seneng buka mulut! Lebih tepatnya ngece orang!

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS GUE!", TERIAK Aizen yang membuatnya hampir menuju ajal!

Yah… akhirnya… Gin resmi balik ke soul society, jadi kepten divisi tiga lagi! ( OH YEAH! TAICOU OF GOTEI 3 XD Xb XP XI Author ngengir **eh~ sori deh! Divisi 3 udah ditempatin Chen Kita "HUS!! PERGI KAU YA!!!! PERGI SANAAA!!" –dilempar batu soalnya dngan kuasa'nya ngedit" ni fic =D-**) pluzzz jadi cowoknya matsu! Sementara Aizen… ditahan dipenjara divisi 3! (weah… keren** , di divisi 14 napa?? **) karena kasus mutilasi RYAN! (LO GAK NYAMBUNG!). Tousen! Tetap mempertahankan hueco mundonya ( oh yeah…. Jadi penggantinya Aizen tuh!). Gin mendapat tiga medali emas! Katagori kids choise award 2008! Katagori kapten terkeren, cakep, hebat, pintar, + paling terkenal, dan katagori cowok paling keren se seireitei! (**we…. Authornya paling terkenal + keren le…. Uh…. Author nya GR-AN**)

-OWARI-

AuThOr: akhirnya happy ending tuh! Padahal maunya komedi ending! nyadar ga kalo semua yang angka pasti berhubungan dengan angka tiga dan kelipatannya. Yaiyalah! Angka tiga kan angkanya Author! Bagaimana? SUPER RANDOM? Bilang aja iya…

Authornya cerewet nih! Lagi masa pelepasan stress nih! Lagi suka nyengir sana-sini tanpa arah tanpa tujuan. maklum .saya sebagai Ichimaru Gin FC ( perasaan Gin betulan lagi!)memberi hormat! Author lebih suka baca fanfic dari pada buat! Butuh imajinasi yang tinggi! Satu lagi kek! Siapa yang nyadar kalo salam pembukanya mirip angka tiga ( emangnya salam pembuka ya?) kalo kalian ngakak, kasih aku tiga ratus ribu! REVIEW LEBIH MEMBANTU! YANG GA REVIEW BERDOSA TIGA KALI LIPAT!

Salam AUTHOR: taicou of division n 3Captain of squad 3 n Captain of gotei 3

Gin Ichimaru! Terkenal karena senyumnya

Gin Ichimaru! Terkenal karena kejahatannya

XC Lobang kuping author tambah gede gara-gara pake hetset kelamaan…. Bisa lima enam jam gitu setiap hari…. Sambil baca dan bikin fanfic lagi

X[ mata author mau min gara2 setiap satu jam ga istirahat dari layar computer!

 XO author dimarahin mama because author keseringan main komputer!

XQ author lupa waktu sampe lupa mandi!

X{ author dibilang cowok sama papa gara-gara perkataan nuha kepapa pas pulang sekolah pluzzz author suka naikkin kaki ke kursi n meja!

 X( punggung author pegel duduk terus di kursi kerja

 XF Ga ada waktu untuk baca komik dan baca novel dengan halaman 378

 X Dimarahin ortu karena berantakin my room tapi ga diberesin!

sekian ajah keluhanku! Terlalu random dan bertumpuk untuk anda dengarkan!


End file.
